<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red in Green by temptresslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816725">Red in Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove'>temptresslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Porn with a weak plot HAHAHAHA, Shameless Smut, and super light angst thats barely even noticeable lol, harry x draco - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry groans above him.</p><p>Draco opens his mouth to take more of him, couldn’t help but anticipate what was coming next.</p><p>Harry’s hand fists on his blonde hair. He doesn’t say anything before he begins brutally thrusting into Draco’s mouth, not caring if Draco was crying, choking, and scratching at his thighs to make him stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red in Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry groans above him.</p><p>Draco opens his mouth to take more of him, couldn’t help but anticipate what was coming next.</p><p>Harry’s hand fists on his blonde hair. He doesn’t say anything before he begins brutally thrusting into Draco’s mouth, not caring if Draco was crying, choking, and scratching at his thighs to make him stop.</p><p>When Draco really wasn’t able to take it, Harry pulls out, using one hand to keep Draco’s face near his cock, using another to touch himself.</p><p>“Tongue,” the Gryffindor orders.</p><p>And Draco sticks his tongue out obediently. When Harry comes, his whole face was marked. He greedily swallows the little that landed on his mouth.</p><p>Harry smirks down at him. “Same time next week?”</p><p>The bastard didn’t even help him wipe his own cum at Draco’s face. Some savior he was.</p><p>But Draco nods regardless, wiping his face.</p><p>Harry leans down and gives him a kiss on the mouth. “See you, Malfoy.”</p><p>And then he was gone, leaving Draco sitting uncomfortably with his own erection.</p><p>Draco sighs.</p><p>He promised himself it would be different this time. That he would… initiate something more. He’d even started touching himself so it would be easier for him to accommodate Harry’s cock. But as always, he chickened out.</p><p>And well, Harry never gave him any opportunity to try since that one time...</p><p>Draco remembers the first time they were trapped inside the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Draco just wanted to be alone, didn’t want to talk to Crabbe or Goyle. Even Pansy. Then Harry came in, laughing.</p><p>How he managed to do that, Draco will never know.</p><p>The fate of the wizarding world weighed heavily on his shoulders. This vibrant, unapologetically confident Gryffindor who didn’t seem like he understood what being a savior meant.</p><p>“Oh,” The Gryffindor had said the moment he saw Draco. “I didn’t know you were in here, Malfoy. My friends were just playing a prank on—“ Then Harry really looks at him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Draco bites out, didn’t know where all the anger was coming from. “I just wanted to have some me time and now you’ve come and—“</p><p>“Me time?” Harry asks, a suggestive tone in his voice, eyes looking at Draco teasingly, completely ignoring Draco’s obvious discomfort. “<em>This</em> is where you come to masturbate?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Potter.” Draco says exasperatedly. “Do you have to be <em>everywhere</em>?”</p><p>“Hey, man, it’s okay,” Harry says, putting hands up as if surrender. “I’m sorry. I’ll just leave—“ The door wasn’t opening. “Ha-ha, very funny guys, let me out.” Harry rattles the doorknob. “Ron, I swear to Merlin—“ Harry sighs then looks at Draco. “Can you Alohamora this for me? They took my wand.”</p><p>Draco rolls his eyes. “Do you even know how easy it is for the dark lord to kill you right now? You’re utterly defenseless.”</p><p>“Ah,” Harry smiles. “When that happens, I’ll just steal your wand.”</p><p>And there it was again. The utter confidence he carried. The whole world expected him to save them, and he just knew that he would deliver. It didn’t matter that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a coldblooded murderer. Against Harry Potter, it felt like he was just another pesky quidditch competitor he could easily take down.</p><p>“How do you do it?” Draco asks.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Not worry.”</p><p>“About?” Harry looked confused.</p><p>“Everything. The dark lord. You could <em>die</em>.”</p><p>Harry looks at him for a long time. And then he laughs. “I could, yeah. But he could too.” A Cheshire grin forms at his face. “Personally, I’d like it to be him. But, you know. I’ll just do my best and hope the prophecy’s right.”</p><p>“You’re doing it again!” Draco accuses.</p><p>Harry laughs again. “Look, dude, I can either worry everyday and every minute of my life… or I could just… see what happens when it happens. Either way, the day will come. I’m not going to spend my days before that miserable. I’m not an idiot.” And then he looks at Draco, as if he was just realizing something. “Is… that why you’re moping around in here?”</p><p><em>“Moping?</em>” Draco asks.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t even try to bully me anymore.” Harry smirks.</p><p>And Draco wanted to wipe it off his stupid face. “Need I remind you that <em>you</em> bully me.”</p><p>“Oh, do I?” Harry asks disbelieving. “I seem to recall you like to call me names behind my back.”</p><p>Draco scoffs. “You know what, here. I’ll just open the door. Get out.”</p><p>But Alohamora didn’t work.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry swears.</p><p>That was another thing about him too. Harry Potter liked to swear. He swore a lot. Didn’t saviors adhere to a certain moral code?</p><p>“I think they locked me inside.” Harry looks at him apologetically. “Sorry, mate. Looks like you’ll be stuck with me for quite a while.”</p><p>And then Draco really didn’t know how it happened. Just remembered that Harry teased him a lot, about anything he could think of, about touching himself, Draco denying it fiercely and then…</p><p>“Why don’t I help you out?” Harry asked, a smirk on his face.</p><p>
  <em>“Wh-what?”</em>
</p><p>“You heard me,” Harry said, smirk getting wider. “I’ll help you out.”</p><p>And then Draco remembers blushing, blushing so hard that it wasn’t just his face that felt hot. His entire body felt hot.</p><p>“Y-You’re insane!” Draco had stuttered.</p><p>But then Harry leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>Before Draco knew it, he was closing his eyes, kissing the Gryffindor back. He could feel Harry pulling him closer, his hands wandering on Draco’s body. Draco moans when Harry touches a sensitive part in his back. He could feel Harry smirk before he did it again, touching his back in light, teasing touches that made Draco arch his spine.</p><p>When Harry pulled away, he was looking entirely at Draco’s lips. “You’re so fucking pretty like this.”</p><p>And they spent the rest of the time making out.</p><p>Draco was sure it was all a dream and that it would never happen again.</p><p>But when he went back to the Room of Requirement, Harry appeared a few minutes after.</p><p>And before Draco could say anything, he kissed him again.</p><p>This went on for days.</p><p>Until—</p><p>“Let’s make use of that pretty little mouth of yours.” Harry whispered enticingly in his ear.</p><p>And Draco dropped to his knees, undid Harry’s belt and unbuttoned his pants, and gulped at the size of him.</p><p>“Draco—“</p><p>The Gryffindor was probably trying to stop him but… Draco licks experimentally.</p><p>Draco has never done it before but when he looks up, Harry looked transfixed.</p><p>And Draco wanted him to look at him like that again and again.</p><p>So Draco stroked the tip with his tongue, licked his entire length, and <em>sucked.</em></p><p>When Harry groaned, Draco felt himself almost cum, didn’t know it would be so easy. But then when Draco tried to take as much of Harry into his mouth, the Gryffindor lost all control and started fucking Draco right to his throat. It was only then that Draco truly came.</p><p>Of course, Harry didn’t know.</p><p>It was filthy. Lewd. It hurt but goddamn, it felt good.</p><p>Deep throating the savior of the wizarding world...</p><p>At first, Draco really couldn’t do it.</p><p>He had no experience and had no idea why they kept doing it.</p><p>But Harry had taught him.</p><p>“Open your mouth,” he said. “Stick out your tongue.”</p><p>Draco obediently does as he’s told. When the tip of Harry’s cock enters his mouth, he fights the urge to moan. The roof of his mouth was always a sensitive area, and every time Harry’s cock hit it, Draco would go crazy.</p><p>“Take me in bit by bit,” Harry instructed. “Use your tongue.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes watered. Bit by bit already made him choke.</p><p>“Take me into your throat.”</p><p>It was worth it.</p><p>When Harry came quickly afterwards. He couldn’t even pull out all the way like he usually did. He came right on Draco’s tongue and Draco swallowed it all.</p><p>He was panting when he felt Harry lift him, carrying him into a sofa, and making him sit on top of his lap. Draco was too out of it to realize what was going on and it wasn’t until he felt Harry finger trying to get into his ass that he <em>jumped</em>.</p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?!”</p><p>“I said I’d help you out.”</p><p>“I k-know! But—“</p><p>“It’ll feel good.”</p><p>But Draco couldn’t move. “P-Please don’t…”</p><p>And Harry stopped.</p><p>He didn’t try again.</p><p>But now that Draco wanted to do it… the Gryffindor didn’t seem to want to anymore.</p><p>But maybe next week he could ask…</p>
<hr/><p>Something was on his mind, Harry noticed.</p><p>He wasn’t kissing Harry back like he did the last times they did it.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” He couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>Draco blushes. The Slytherin was so pretty and Harry could hardly believe his luck when this same Slytherin liked going down on his knees, and sucking Harry’s cock.</p><p>“C-Can…” He stammers.</p><p>Harry wanted to kiss those lips again. But it was only enjoyable when he could feel Draco slowly losing his breathe, his tongue desperately moving against Harry and the moans he was trying so hard not to do especially when Harry teased the roof of his mouth…</p><p>“What is it, Draco?” Harry pecks him on the lip.</p><p>“I want… I want to—“ The he stops and looks at Harry, his eyes determined. “Please sit down here.”</p><p>And so Harry does. Draco has never initiated anything before.</p><p>When he feels the Slytherin’s plump ass on his thighs, Harry almost loses it. Draco had only sat once on his lap before. Harry could never forget the feeling. What that ass would feel, would look like if Harry pounded into it…</p><p>Then he feels Draco’s hands on his, and though the Slytherin was embarrassed, he was determined to do whatever it was he wanted to do.</p><p>He guided Harry’s finger on his—</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck.</em></p><p>He wanted Harry to <em>finger</em> him. Harry never understood how a pretty face like Draco’s could ever be cruel, back when they were younger. But now that face was aroused, desperate. For his hand. His cock too, if Harry had his way.</p><p>“You want me here?” Harry can’t help but ask, teasing Draco’s neck with light kisses, his finger lightly going in circles on his ass.</p><p>Draco nods, embarrassed.</p><p>“Which part of me?” Harry whispers. “Just my fingers? Or do you want my co—“</p><p>“Harry,” Draco whines. “<em>Please</em>, just—“</p><p>Harry does as he’s told.</p><p>That was the thing about Draco, Harry always did what the Slytherin asked.</p><p>How could Harry deny his pretty little face, especially when it looked like <em>that</em>, wanting nothing but Harry inside him?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Draco?”</em>
</p><p>Draco quickly wipes the tears in his eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, worry evident in his eyes. “Did someone hurt you?”</p><p>“No,” Draco denies, wiping his tears again. “I’m not crying.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” Harry demands. “I’ve seen your crying face a lot.”</p><p>Why this cheeky little—!</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Draco plays it cool. “Why are you here? We don’t have a schedule today.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry says sheepishly. “I was feeling horny though, just thought you’d be here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Draco said quickly. He needed to forget. He starts to go down on his knees but Harry stops him.</p><p>“I’m not going to… We’re not going to do it while you’re sad, Draco.” Harry says, pulling him instead in the sofa, casually easing him into his lap.</p><p>“I thought we weren’t going to—“</p><p>“Well, we can cuddle, can’t we?” Harry says naughtily. Harry starts kissing him gently on the neck.</p><p>“<em>Potter,</em>” Draco warns.</p><p>“I’ll stop when you tell me what’s bothering you.”</p><p>There was no way in hell that Draco was going to—</p><p>Harry starts peppering kisses on his neck again, his hands roaming in Draco’s thighs, gently prying his legs apart and then his hands go up, up, and up until it reaches Draco’s—</p><p>“It’s my parents!” Draco finds himself exclaiming.</p><p>Harry stops at once and Draco wished he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>It has always been obvious, of course. That his parents sided with the dark lord. But it was different to admit it aloud, especially to someone who was their real enemy.</p><p>“Draco…” Harry says, uncharacteristically gently.</p><p>“Forget it,” Draco says. “Forget I said anything.”</p><p>“I won’t take it against you,” Harry suddenly says. “If you want to join them.”</p><p>That was the thing.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>Draco doesn’t respond.</p><p>“Family is always important.” Harry says. “If I win, I… I’ll ensure your family’s safety.”</p><p>“Why?” Draco heart feels surprisingly calm as Harry pulls him closer, until his head rested on the Gryffindor’s chest.</p><p>“You love them.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Well, it's the least I can do since you give really good head—“</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up!”</em>
</p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p>“I… I want to join your side.” Draco says, feeling himself tremble at finally admitting the truth.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Draco nods a small nod, wondering what Harry was thinking.</p><p>“I’m scared,” Draco admits.</p><p>“Don’t be.” Harry says kissing him on the forehead. “I’ll protect you.”</p><p>“No,” Draco shakes his head. “There’s already so much in your plate, I don’t want to—“</p><p>“C’mon, Draco, it’s like you don’t know who I am,” Harry says, that familiar tinge of arrogance Draco has heard a thousand times every time he talked. “I’m Harry Potter. Savior of the Wizarding World. The Chosen One. Gryffindor Golden Boy. Trust me a little, won’t you?”</p><p>“Okay.” Draco says, voice small, smiling a little bit despite himself.</p><p>That was the thing with Harry. He made the scariest things sound simple.</p><p>Draco looks up and Harry looks down on him. Harry doesn’t move, but Draco does. He kisses the Gryffindor first for the first time.</p><p>He does it slowly, not quite sure what he wanted to do. But Harry opened his mouth slightly, tongue teasing Draco’s and—</p><p>Draco wanted to go all the way.</p><p>“Harry,” he says shyly, looking at the savior’s face. “C-Can we… do it this time?”</p><p>He sees Harry swallow, hand suddenly on his hips.</p><p>“Fuck, you drive me crazy, you know that?”</p><p>That was the only warning Draco got before Harry spreads his ass, greedily stroking him even when they still had clothes on.</p><p>“Harry, my clothes—“</p><p>“I’ll rip them apart.”</p><p>And he does.</p><p>Harry has fingered him before, but those times he wanted Draco to cum. This time he was taking his time stretching Draco out, preparing him for something bigger.</p><p>Draco moans when Harry curls his fingers.</p><p>Harry groans and fingers him faster.</p><p>“Harry, no, stop,” Draco pleads. “I’m going to—!”</p><p>Draco <em>cums</em>, his whole body writhing in Harry’s lap.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>Draco</em>.” Harry says in his ear before he pushes Draco in the sofa. “I’m going to fuck you now, okay?” He says, pushing Draco down until his back hit the cushion.</p><p>“No, wait, Harry, please," Draco says desperately. "I just came.”</p><p>But Harry was already beyond listening.</p><p>He spreads Draco’s legs, impatiently positioning himself in Draco’s entrance.</p><p>“Harry,” Draco moans. Just the tip of his cock felt so good teasing his rim.</p><p>“Stop doing that,” Harry says breathlessly on his ear. “I won’t be able to control myself.”</p><p>But it didn’t feel like he was controlling himself, especially when he thrusted his whole length in without any warning.</p><p>Draco came again.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>How could it feel so good with this Gryffindor?</p><p>Harry starts moving and Draco… Draco didn’t know what to do because it felt so good. He was going to cum again and it was already so embarrassing because who cums from such little stimulation? He was such a sensitive virgin and he’d bragged to Harry about how he’s done girls before but… now he was twitching and convulsing around Harry’s cock <em>like</em> a girl and surely, Harry would—</p><p>“So fucking pretty,” Harry says, kissing him on the neck. “You should be fucked more often, Draco, you were made for this.”</p><p>Draco’s back arches.</p><p>Harry had such a dirty mouth, and Draco didn’t know why but it was arousing him, and it really was dangerous because he was already so close to cumming and if Harry said something filthy again he’d lose his mind.</p><p>Harry thrusts harder and he hits a spot that makes Draco see white. He screams not knowing what else to do, vaguely registering that he came again, Harry chuckling darkly in his ear. “You filthy whore.”</p><p>“No,” Draco begs. “No more, please. Harry. Please.”</p><p>“I’m not done yet,” Harry says. “Let me cum inside you.”</p><p>Draco mewls.</p><p>“Fuck, you tightened up.” Harry licks at his ears. “You like that? My cum inside you?”</p><p>Draco screams, didn’t have the presence of mind to answer Harry.</p><p>When Harry finally cums, Draco does as well, panting hard.</p><p>“After I win,” Harry says, his whole weight on top of Draco, panting just as hard as he was. “The first thing I’ll do to celebrate is fuck this ass to my dick’s content.”</p><p>Draco hits him on his arm. “Pervert savior.”</p><p>Harry only smirks before kissing him full on his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YALL THOUGHT I WAS PLAYING WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO WRITE DRARRY?! HOES YOU KNOW I DONT PLAY LIKE THAT!!!  HAHAHAHA WELCOME TO MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT DRARRY. For all those who follow me on twitter this was the "surprise" I was talking about SKSKSKS And yes!! I did shamelessly title this <i>Red in Green</i> because I fucking wrote it! SKSKSKSKSKSKS</p><p>I honestly have no idea who usually the top and bottom is (I've only ever read one Drarry before and it wasn't really that good so I never got invested lol) but in my head Harry, in this relationship, is the top and he's this really confident, like jock-type confident kind of guy. So I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected.</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! But comments would help me write another day. HAHAHAHA. Seriously, tell me what you think!! This is my first Drarry fic, y'alls obligated to say something HAHAHAHA lovedt u all</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://temptresslove.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>! 👀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>